The invention relates in general to bearings for supporting shafts for rotation and in particular to an improved structure for a center bearing assembly for rotatably supporting an intermediate portion of a vehicle drive line or coupling shaft assembly.
In most rear wheel drive vehicles, a source of rotational energy, such as an internal combustion or diesel engine, is located near the front of the vehicle. The engine is connected by means of a drive line to rotate one or more driven wheels located near the rear of the vehicle. The drive line typically extends between a transmission, which is connected to the engine, and a differential, which is connected to the driven wheels. In some vehicles the distance separating the transmission and the differential is relatively short. In these vehicles, the drive line is composed of a single tube, usually referred to as the drive shaft. In other vehicles, the distance separating the transmission and the differential is relatively long, making the use of a single drive shaft impractical. In these vehicles, the drive line is composed of a drive shaft and one or more coupling shafts. The coupling shafts are connected to the drive shaft (and to each other) by universal joints.
Drive lines which are composed of a drive shaft and one or more coupling shafts require the use of one or more intermediate resilient support structures, which are generally referred to as center bearing assemblies. A typical center bearing assembly includes an annular ball bearing within which the coupling shaft is rotatably supported. The ball bearing itself is disposed within a generally annular resilient support member. The resilient support member is provided to reduce vibrations of the drive line in the vicinity of the center bearing assembly and to prevent such vibrations from being transmitted to the vehicle frame. The resilient support member is, in turn, disposed within a relatively rigid, generally U-shaped bracket which is attached to the vehicle frame, usually by securing the bracket to the lower surface of a cross member extending between the side rails of the vehicle frame.
In the past, the brackets supporting the resilient support member have been provided with orificed flanges which extend horizontally outwardly for attachment to the vehicle frame. The bolts placed through the flange orifices affix the bracket, and hence the center bearing assembly to the vehicle frame. Another design for the brackets for center bearing assemblies provides inwardly oriented flanges. This design is useful where tight space considerations prohibit the use of outwardly extending flanges.
Although the prior art attachment devices for center bearing assemblies have been satisfactory in the past, there is a need for center bearing assembly attachment devices which are easy to manufacture and are robust enough to withstand the rigors of modeern vehicle use. Also, the center bearing assembly should provide some means for limiting the axial movement of the support member within the bracket.